sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Playing with Monsters
"Playing with Monsters" is the third episode of the seventh season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' eighty-second episode overall. Synopsis SAMCRO exploits an opportunity to secure an important alliance. Plot In the new porn warehouse, Lyla directs the first Red Woody production - a "Bride of Frankenstein" shoot as the Sons observe approvingly. (The monster's name is "Skankenstein.") Juice sits down with Unser, asking about him working with the sheriff. Unser says it's about Tara's murder. Juice has a big favor, something he needs to do before he leaves. Unser agrees, but wants info on Tara's killer. Gemma stops by Diosa, where Nero is packing up. When an escort named Sandy admires Gemma's caged birds, Gemma gives them to her. Sandy gets word someone named Ken is on the phone for her again -- her dad, calling for money. Nero assures Gemma his move to Stockton is temporary. She's worried about things between him and Jax. He tells her things are complicated on the street, but they'll get through it. Jax, Bobby and Chibs sit down with one of Lin's guys, who reports they found the house the Sons directed them to, with one body inside and a kilo of their heroin. Jax says they heard about the guys from the Indian Hills charter, who bumped into the two supposed thieves while gun-running to Nevada. He says Lin is OK with things for now, but he's going to look into the thieves more. When he leaves, Jax asks Bobby to figure out what happened to the other guy, and who he was. As they're leaving the porn warehouse, August Marks pulls up and orders Jax into his car for a chat. He wants to know what Lin's guy was doing there and Jax says they were wrapping up loose ends about the guns. When August asks again, Jax says he gave Lin proof that they had nothing to do with it. August wants more and Jax tells him about the "small town peckerwoods." August knows there are several kilos missing. August cautions Jax not to cross him. "I have no remorse killing you or any of the Sons,' he says. Back with his guys, Jax decides to hold off contacting Aryan Ron Tully about unloading the heroin. Instead, he's concerned with Marks. Jax, Tig, Chibs and Happy pay a visit to Tyler Yost with the Niners. Jax doesn't deny involvement with the Chinese bust and essentially asks Tyler whose side he'd be on between the Sons and August, if it comes to it. Tyler says they don't really have business outside of Marks, but Jax suggests the Sons could guarantee he won't lose any turf if Marks goes down. To sweeten it, they give Tyler half a kilo of the stolen heroin, telling him to unload it on his own not using Mark's connections. Tyler mentions an internal problem with one of his guys named Chester Cray breaking off to form his own gang and asks Jax to handle it. Unser reports to Sheriff Jarry with an angle on Tara's murder. He lays out the Chinese premise that Jax and the Sons are operating under. Jarry wants to know who his source is, but Unser politely declines to tell her. At Gemma's house, Wendy interrupts Brooke in bed with Rat, with sleeping Thomas in the crib at the foot of the bed. When Brooke leaves, Wendy tells Rat not to pull her into the club but mostly not to knock her up. Jax gets information from Charles Barosky and promises to let him know when something goes down. Then Happy, Jax, Tig and Chibs head to meet Chester Cray on the docks. Jax says they're looking for a partner with balls to stand up to Marks, saying he's angry that Marks won't let him retaliate for Tara's death just like Chester should be upset he can't retaliate against the Mayans. Jax offers Chester the guns the Mayans took from them. Jax gives him the info from Barosky and tries to pump him up into going to get the guns. At Diosa, Gemma fills out paperwork allowing Chucky to pick Abel up from school but is interrupted by a noise from the kitchen. She finds Sandy's dad Ken roughing her up and going through her purse for her money. Gemma flies at Ken and hits him and he doesn't think twice about whacking her back. But Nero hears the disturbance and races to Gemma's rescue, hoisting the burly Ken onto a table and pounding on him. Sandy runs to her dad's side, crying and apologizing. With the whole fracas broken up, they notice Abel has seen most of it. Gemma tries to explain it to him, telling him the daddy did a bad thing. Abel asks if his daddy does bad things and Gemma tells him his dad is a good man. Meanwhile, that good man plans a robbery with Chester and his three guys at the warehouse. They split up to enter the presumably unguarded space. Inside, the Niners drop their guard and their guns to inspect the cases of guns. Jax and the boys open fire, killing all four men. Gemma calls Jax and the boys head to Diosa. Jax is not happy that Sandy's dad called the sheriff. Sheriff Jarry pulls Jax and Chibs into a room with Nero and tells them Ken's side of things, which puts everything on Nero. She offers to talk to Ken, but asks Jax where she can find Juice. Jax plays dumb, saying Juice left town. Jarry says the DA plans to put out an APB if they can't find him. Jarry presses on, asking if the Chinese would have any reason to hurt the club. Again, Jax plays dumb. Jarry addresses Jax pointedly: "I'm sure we can all work together to keep Charming safe and profitable for everyone." On her way out, she tells Chibs: "We should connect later, Scotty." Nero tells Jax that Barosky called about trouble at the docks. Jax notes to Chibs that an APB on Juice would be very, very bad. Juice puts on his cut and grabs his things as Unser arrives with his ride. Juice tells Unser he can't back out. Bobby calls Jury in Indian Hills for intel on the two thieves (not knowing that one of the guys was apparently very dear to Jury). Holding Gibb's dog tags, he tells Bobby his name. Jury remains calm while burning up inside and sitting by the sawed off he found at the scene that he knows belongs to the Sons. Jax and the guys go back to Tyler, telling him they took care of Chester. Tyler thinks some of his guys will get nervous about breaking off from Marks. Jax suggests a trap: having one of Tyler's trusted guys put out word that Chester is putting together a group of guys interested in a change in leadership and meeting at 4 p.m. Jax and Tyler shake on their new partnership. Meanwhile, Chibs gets a message from his parole officer who wants to meet with him in an hour. Nero and El Oso drop by the warehouse on the docks where Chester and his guy's bodies are. Barosky is there with some uniforms and tells Nero the cops were doing a check and saw the locks blown off, then went in and ended up killing all the Niners. The cops have no problem dumping the bodies in another jurisdiction to avoid paperwork. Barosky wants something extra from the Mayans for his troubles. He tells El Oso about the rogue Niners and that they're meeting nearby at 4 p.m. El Oso tells Nero to get his guys and meet him. Chibs goes to a diner to meet his PO and is surprised to see Unser waiting in a booth instead. He had a friend make that call. Juice joins them, telling Chibs he held Unser at gunpoint. Juice asks if the club voted to kill him or if Jax is doing it on his own. He wants a chance to earn his way back. Chibs suggests he kill himself instead. Juice takes Chibs keys and tells him he never meant to hurt the club. "I love you," Juice says. He gets up and leaves. Unser stops Chibs from following him, pointing out all the cops in nearby booths. Later, Chibs reports back to the club. Jax wants Chibs to take an envelope to Jarry and convince her to stop following Juice and the Chinese as leads. Bobby reports that he's got the bounty hunter who's with his ex looking into Gibb. They're interrupted by Lyla reporting some black guys are out back to see them. Alone with Jax, Bobby tells him the club would understand if Jax needed to slow things down. At home, Gemma talks to her birds, but she's really talking to Tara. She's decided everything happened the way it was supposed to. Unser drops by to talk to Wendy and Gemma. Alone with Wendy, Brooke thanks her for not saying anything about Rat to Gemma. She tells Wendy she loves him. Unser briefs Wendy and Gemma on Juice. Gemma knows that if Jax finds out Juice has been in town it's a matter of time before he figures out where he was staying. She sends Unser and Wendy to drive Juice out of town. Jax and the guys join with Tyler and his guys to talk to August Marks on the docks about the splinter Niner group. Tyler tells Marks it started when Marks wouldn't let his guys hit back against the Mayans. Jax says they'll handle it, they just want Marks to know the score. Marks says he's about to close on a huge property deal but his partner is MIA. He doesn't want a gang war messing up the deal. When Marks leaves, Jax sums up: "I hate to tell you Mr. Marks, but the war is already on. And you're losing it." They give Tyler the other half kilo of heroin. Five black men wait behind the designated club for Chester. They relax when they see his car pull up. But when the doors fling open, it's El Oso and the Mayans and Nero. They open fire and mow the black men down. Later that night, an off-duty jeans and t-shirt Althea Jarry meets with Chibs in a parking garage. She asks about his Glasgow smile and shows him her own scar. Chibs gives her the envelope and tells her an APB on Juice complicates things. She says it's not her call, but will try to buy them a few days. He also tells her they're fine with the Chinese. She says good night. Unser and Wendy take Juice to a fleabag motel out of town, telling him to stay put in case the APB goes out. Nero goes to Gemma's and waits for her. Meanwhile, Jax escorts Gemma somewhere (she's bearing cake). Masked men in hoodies bust into a massage parlor owned by Henry Lin, saying August Marks doesn't care who owns it. They beat up the customers (not the women) and get back in the van, driven by Tig. The men in masks are T.O. Cross and the other Grim Bastards. They're off to hit the next place. Jax and Gemma ring a boorbell -- Ken answers. Gemma presents him a pineapple upside-down cake and invites herself in for a drink. Then she stands back and lets her son, the "good man," beat the crap out of the man who hit her. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow *Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford *David Labrava as Happy Lowman *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special Guest Stars *Peter Weller as Charles Barosky *Annabeth Gish as Althea Jarry Guest Stars *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Billy Brown as August Marks *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross *Malcolm-Jamal Warner as Sticky *Ivo Nandi as Oscar El Oso Ramos *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Michael Shamus Wiles as Jury White *Hayley McFarland as Brooke Putner *Mo McRae as Tyler *John Lacy as Ken Haas *Ron Yuan as Ryu Tom *Rich Paul as Chester Kray *Jenna Jameson as Porn Girl Doctor *Puma Swede as Skankenstein Co-stars *Evan Londo as Abel Teller *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Marya Delver as Candy Eglee *Marlane Barnes as Sandy *Natalie Skyy as Kiki *Gus Buktenica as Sergeant Paul Guyer *Phillipos Haile as Niner #1 *Julius Denem as Niner #2 *Cici Lau as Chinese Mama Deaths *Chester Kray - Shot in the back by Jax Teller. *2 unnamed renegade Niners - Shot by Chibs Telford, Happy Lowman and Tig Trager. *5 unnamed renegade Niners - Shot by Nero Padilla, Oscar El Oso Ramos, two unnamed Mayans and two unnamed Byz Lats. Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Season 7